Gunslinger Girl: Days of Innocence
by Mecha-Tamago13
Summary: A Gunslinger Girl fanfic that was inspired by the anime and Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Iron. AU Unlike the anime, this stroy has a happy ending which these girls deserve. Enjoy!


Hello this is my first fan fiction and I chose to do a Gunslinger Girl fanfic because when I watched and read it, something told me to write something with a happy ending for these girls I mean they are so cute with the auto sub machine gun and all. Haha. Anyways, this story is AU and the handlers and the girls are all in middle school. I tried to keep the relationship between the girls and handler almost the same as in the anime/manga. This is also somewhat like the Neon Genesis Evangelion Girlfriend of Iron series or in America, Angelic Days (I think that's what it called correct me if I'm wrong) So with out further ado, I present you the First chapter of Gunslinger Girl: Days of Innocence! (Also I don't own Gunslinger Girl in any form what so ever)

Buongiorno: Good Morning

Graize: Thank you

Prego: Your welcome

Si: yes

Chapter One

"I hate him so much!" a blonde dark skin girl yelled out slamming her locker shut.  
"What did he do this time Triela?" a girl wearing glasses holding a book asked.  
"He stole my drink!"  
"It's not as bad what he usually do."  
Three girls walking and talking were approaching them. Two of them had short hair that went down to their necks, while the other girl's hair down to her shoulders. "BuongiornoClaes and Buongiorno Triela." The long hair girl greeted them.  
"Buongiorno Angelica." Claes greeted back.  
"Hillshire made you mad again?" One of the short hair girls asked.  
"Yeah, that jerk is always doing something to mess with me," Triela answered, "So how are things with Jose, Henrietta?" She smiled and giggled softly.  
"Well, after school we are going to watch a movie and then study at his house."  
Triela pats Henrietta on the back. "He sure is nice, unlike his bro-"  
The other short hair girl interrupted, "Jean is nice too!" The other girls look at her.  
"Whoa, calm down Rico, Jean can be a little mean sometimes." Triela stated. The other girls nod in agreement. "Lets get going to class, the bell is about to ring." Claes said walking towards the class room. The other girls followed her.

They all walked in the large class room, with some people already in their desks and some standing around talking to one another. A dark hair boy waved to Henrietta, who blushed and waved back. Claes just sat down in her desk getting ready for today's lesson. Rico stopped in front of a blonde boy and smiled, the boy look at her and told her that she was blocking the way of people trying to get though. She looked behind her and saw Angelica behind her, Rico quickly walked towards her desk and Angelica sitting behind her. Triela stops in front of Hillshire and glares at him. "Buongiorno and graize for the drink." Hillshire with a smirk on his face.  
"Prego," Triela sarcastically replied after kicking him on the leg and took her seat next to him. The bell rang and everybody took their seats and was silent. Shortly after, a tall man holding a briefcase walked in the room. He set his briefcase down on the table and looked at the class. "Since we finished Romeo and Juliet yesterday, today we will discuss about it." The man said opening his briefcase.

Angelica was looking at a boy with glasses and blonde orange hair half way across the room. 'He hasn't been talking to me or returning my calls' She sighed. 'Why Marco?'

"If Juliet really loved Romeo, she should have followed him into exile." Claes stated. "It's what lovers do right? Stick together?"

"Not necessarily, Juliet didn't marry Paris because she loved Romeo." Rico answered.

The whole class discussed about that topic the whole hour. The only person that didn't say a thing was Angelica. She had other things in mind. When the bell rang the teacher gave them their assignment, then he left to room where everybody started talking and moving about. The dark hair boy that waved at Henrietta earlier walks up to her. "Glad that's finish" The dark hair boy said.

"Si, but it was very romantic and I like the story."

"Yeah it was."

"I can't wait till after school Jose."

Jose smiled. "Why is that?"

Henrietta blushed. "So I can spend time with you."

"Aww look at those love birds." Hillshire looking at the both of them.

"They are totally meant for each other." Triela stated.

"Hey what are you doing this weekend?" Hillshire asked.

"Nothing much just hanging out with the girls." Triela replied. "Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we can go somewhere together."

"Where?"

"The movies maybe."

"I'll think…Hey wait …Why should I go?"

Hillshire scratches his head. "I was hoping we could hang out."

"I'll think about it."

Everybody was now outside doing stretches. The coach blew his whistle and everybody lined up in two different lines, one with boys and the other with girls. After the coach told them what to do they slip up into two different soccer fields. Both sides already got a good game going when it started to rain cats and dogs. The coach gathers them all inside the gym and told them to get dressed.

"I hope this rain will end soon." Angelica said looking disappointed. "and I don't have an umbrella with me."

"It doesn't look like it will, I think it might rain all day." Claes stated sliding her skirt back on.

"You can borrow mine Angelica, my house is pretty close to the school." Triela offered.

"No it's ok, I could call my uncle to take me home."

"Alright, but take it with you just in case."

"Graize."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

In the other locker room, the boys were talking and laughing about how the game was before it started raining.

"We totally had you guys." Hillshire cried out loud.

Jose laughed. "We had the ball and we were in scoring position."

"We'll play and finish the game next time."

"Si."

"Jose, remember to be home around six." Jean fully dressed in his school uniform.

"Don't worry Jean, I'm going to call off the movie, Henrietta and I will go straight home with you."

A boy with hair down near his neck cut in. "Whoa there Jose, you and Henrietta are that far now huh?"

"Don't be so perverted Amadeo."

"I'm just teasing you Jose, haven't really notice it before but Henrietta sure is cute."

Jose laughed. "I know."

"Hey Marco you been pretty quiet"

"I don't really feel like talking right now." Marco putting his glasses back on walking out of the locker room.

"They say the weather sometimes effect a person's personality." Jose begins walking out the locker room.

"Maybe its something else." Hillshire following Jose.

"Maybe."

It was the last class of the day and the rain still hasn't stopped. The bell rang and everybody was getting ready to leave and go home. Everybody said their goodbyes and started walking down the noisy crowded halls and out the front door of the school. Angelica was looking for Triela in the sea of people but spotted Marco instead. She runs up to him and tapped him on the shoulders. He turned his head and looked at her. Angelica couldn't tell if he was mad or annoyed.

"What is it Angelica?" Marco asked in a monotone voice.

Angelica nervously answered back. "Um…I I was wondering if I c can-"

"You didn't bring an umbrella and you want to use mine?"

"S si if it's ok with you Marco."

Marco gave a long sigh. "Fine, my apartment is close to yours anyways."

Angelica smiled a little. "This is just like old times Marco."

"Don't remind me."

Henrietta was standing outside waiting for Jose and Jean. She was about to cover her head with her book bag when she saw an umbrella above her head. She turned around to see Jose smiling next to her.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

Henrietta smiled. "No not at all."

"I am sorry that I canceled the movie."

"It's ok as long I'm spending time with you."

Jean was ahead of them told them to hurry up. The both of them, hand in hand, ran to catch up with him. The trio was now walking down the sidewalk with a few cars passing by the wet street. Henrietta and Jose were talking while Jean remained silent the whole time. They made their way inside an apartment complex and up a flight of stairs, Jean took out his key and unlocked the door and they all walked in the small cozy apartment.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Jean leaving Henrietta and Jose alone in the living room.

Jose puts down his backpack on the ground. "Please make yourself at home."

Henrietta sat down on the couch looking at Jose.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of water please."

Jose pours a glass of water, walks out of the kitchen and hands it to her. She takes it and drinks its then puts the glass on the table.

"Graize."

"Anything for you Henrietta."

Her cheeks glows red.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well can you show me how to do the math homework? I didn't understand it that much." Taking out her textbook from her book bag.

"Sure, its simple."

Jose sat next to her helping her with her math homework He explained each and every problem to her and she would nod showing that she understands. The would occasionally look at each other then look back down at the textbook hiding each others faint blushes. When they finished, the closed the textbook and smiled at each other.

"Graize Jose you made it so simple."

"Told you so."

They looked deeply into each others eyes their head slowly leans towards each others ,like a magnet pulling them together, the gap between them were closing in their lips when Jean walked in.

"Ahem, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Jean looked at them. "I'm making dinner so Henrietta I suppose your joining us?"

"Oh no I should get going." She replied.

"You should stay, Ill walk you home when you are done." Jose insisted.

"Ok and I am kind of hungry."

Jean entered the kitchen and turned on the stove and prepare for dinner while Jose and Jose set the table.

"Graize again for helping me with my homework."

"Its alright you don't need to thank me."

"Jose."

"Si?"

"You know everything, don't you?"

"Si, I do."

End of Chapter One

Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! If you haven't already noticed I used some quotes and few things you see from the series. Think of them as cameos. Thank you for reading this and please review and tell me were I should improve and what you think of it.


End file.
